Condemnation
by Zellycat
Summary: AU.Disease is raging through Gaia.The disease spirals out of control with the arrival of the SHM.The Turks are desperately trying to stop the disease.Are the SHM involved in the spreading disease and how far are the Turks willing to go to stop the disease


**A/N: Hey it's me again shifty look and I am back to torture you all again with my rambles. But, if you were to take my advice I would run whilst you still can other wise the madness will catch you.**

**This story is a bit strange and the first chapter might seem a bit weird but try and bare with it. Warning the is a switch in POV in the middle and i am sorry it is kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: Advent Children does not belong to me but Square Enix, I am just using their characters for my wicked way smirks.**

**

* * *

**

"Their scared." Loz commented in a hushed nervous voice.

His eyes darted from Yazoo who sat calmly in front of him to the people he had just commented on, unsure of which he should be watching or even if he should just pay attention to the food in front of him and ignore the fact that Yazoo or the terrified people where even there.

The screams of terror unnerved Loz greatly. He hated the sound of screeching that was being made by these people, he found himself wishing to be anywhere else but here. His nervousness was increasing with every scream.

Fidgeting, he glanced at Yazoo warily pleading with his brother. Yazoo was not even playing attention to him, Loz hazard a guess that Yazoo was enjoying the scene plying out in front of him, reasoning that if Yazoo's sly smile was anything to go by he was correct.

Yazoo flickered his attention back to the table they were sitting at but more importantly the plate of chips that lay in the middle of the table, swiftly grabbing another one he glanced at his brother and gave him a sly smile, however his eyes danced with mirth, a look that Loz rarely saw displayed on Yazoo's face.

Loz was glad to see that Yazoo was enjoying himself, as Loz felt that it was a rare occurrence, Yazoo had become more serious with each passing day and quieter with it. He usually had a serious look on his face and took care of his and Kadaj's needs, taking care of little details whilst Kadaj made the big plans. Loz now felt that Yazoo acted a lot older than he actually was and believed that both him and Kadaj treated Yazoo as if he was a lot older than he was and as if he was their keeper, forgetting he had his own needs.

It had been the look on Yazoo's face, when Kadaj had suggested with the whole idea, that had made Loz agree. He personally had not agreed with the idea and had felt that it would be something they would all regret, but Yazoo's eyes had lit up at the idea for the first time in months and he had caved in believing that his brother really needed this.

Although this did not make him feel any better at this moment in time, with virtually constant screams surrounding him, he felt his heart beat increase rapidly, staring again at Yazoo hoping that Yazoo would notice his unease and would allow him to leave, but Yazoo either seemed not to notice the unease or in Loz' suspicion was enjoying his unease.

"Their scarred" Loz repeated once more to Yazoo slightly louder.

Yazoo eyes darted on to him looking at him firmly making him feel even less comfortable, then to the people that Loz kept commenting on before looking back at Loz, with a sly smile and light dancing dangerously in his eyes.

Yazoo gestured to the people that Loz kept talking about, his smile growing rapidly into a grin.

"These people?" Yazoo asked with delight apparent in his voice.

"Yes" Loz said with a nervous nod.

"Not half as scared as they should be." Yazoo laughed. "Just you watch."

Loz felt the colour pale from his face as he watched.

* * *

Yazoo was aware that the grin on his face was increasing by the second , he was also aware that his brother was not used to seeing him like this, to be honest to himself Yazoo was even surprised by the fact himself. It was extremely rare for Yazoo to even smile let alone sit there manically grinning. This was doing him the world of good and he wondered how long it had been since he had actually felt that good.

However it worried him that Loz seemed to be so uncomfortable being here. He wanted Loz to be happy and enjoy himself, like he personally was. He had been truly grateful when Loz had agreed to this, he knew that this brother was not happy about any of this but had agreed to it due to him alone, Loz wanted Yazoo to be happy.

Yazoo had no idea why Loz was so scarred of this but he had hoped that his brother would become more used to it after a while or that his playful tone that he was using would aid his brother in relaxing. Unfortunately neither had worked and if anything Loz was becoming more scarred himself just watching, although Yazoo could not comprehend why the scene in front of them made Loz feel this way, they had both seen a lot worse in their life. The fact that the scene could make his bold and confident Loz so scarred made it virtually impossible for Yazoo to contain the laughter building inside of him.

"Not half as scared as they should be." Yazoo laughed, barely recognising his own voice. "Just you watch."

As if planned a loud roar followed by ear piercing screams ripped through the air, it only last a mere amount of seconds, but it was enough to drain what little colour left in Loz' face away, making it impossible for Yazoo to contain his laughter any longer.

Loz glared at Yazoo evilly, not at all happy by the fact that Yazoo was finding the whole thing hilarious. Yazoo made a visible effort to try to stop laughing but the look on Loz' face was of pure terror whilst trying to give him evil glares to stop him.

"It is not funny, Yazoo." Loz said very seriously, it seemed strange for Yazoo to hear Loz sound so serious, he was unsure if he liked it.

"I'm sorry Loz, no it is not funny." Yazoo said giving up to another snigger.

The roar and screams passed by again, making Loz jump and look pleadingly at Yazoo, who found himself being hit with the sensation of guilt for mocking his brother who was truly scarred. Composing himself completely, knowing that it was unfair on Loz that he was scarred and not receiving any comfort when they were meant to be enjoying themselves.

Putting his hand tenderly on Loz' arm, he tired to get Loz' attention and when he finally got Loz to look at him he gave his brother a reassuring smile.

"Are you ok, Loz?" Yazoo asked concerned. "I thought you would enjoy this."

"Why would I enjoy this Yazoo?" Loz said grumbled

"As it is meant to be fun." Yazoo said sadly disappointed that Loz hate it. "I thought you would love it."

"Please explain how this is meant to be fun!" Loz said harshly as he gestured to the scene it front of them.

Yazoo flinched slightly at the harshness of Loz' voice, he hated it. Loz was not meant to sound that way and if this was how it was going to make Loz, Yazoo would stop this whole thing short. It did not matter how much Kadaj complained or how much he was enjoying it. Yazoo needed to put his brother comfort before his own enjoyment no matter how hard it would be.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter done, i am proud of anyone you last this long without wanting to tear out their eyes. Review if you want, i would like to hear what you thought.**


End file.
